Gone Away
by Siriusly Serious
Summary: Songfic for RemusSirius, first story of mine that I'd actually recomend reading. I suck at summaries, wooo!


Gone Away; A song fic by Siriusly Serious  
  
Warning: DANGER! DANGER WILL ROBINSON! ^^;; Hehehe...Anyway, this is a slashy song fic, so if your not a slashy fan you should go away before I poison your mind...Flames are not appreciated here! Mwhahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the rights to the song _Gone Away_ which happens to be done by a band called Offspring, Chester is so sexy. *drools*...Erm, anyway, like I was saying, I don't own Harry Potter or the rights to this song.  
  
Dedication: In loving memoria of the dearly departed Padfoot, and to the wonderful writer Purity-in-Black, who kinda sorta inspired me to write this without knowing it...Now, onto the story!  
  
  


*~*  


  
  
_Maybe in another life  
I could find you there  
Pulled away before your time  
I can't deal, it's so unfair_  
  
  
Remus Lupin awoke with a start, sweating frantically, he was breathing so fast it felt like he had had a heart attack. His horrible and insufferable bed head hair clinged to his sweaty forehead, he shoved his hand through the tangled mess to get it out of his face. It was raining outside, pouring to be more correct.  
  
It had been exactly one week since the death of the one he had loved...Sirius Black, killed by his bitch of a cousin Bellatrix Black. Many members of the Order wondered who was taking it worse, him or Harry. Remus hadn't eaten anything since that night...He couldn't help but think in some way this was his own fault.   
  
It had been horrible and what was worse was Sirius' funeral was tomorrow, not that they had a body anyway. Albus and Mirvena had arranged for a remembrance statue to be made, and just the thought of it made Remus sick to his stomach.  
  
_'I'll never forgive myself...'_ With a loud sigh, and a quick glance at a clock on his night stand he laid down again, listening to the rain beat unmercifully against his bedroom window until he fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far way  
And it feels  
Yeah, it feels like  
The world has grown cold  
Now that you've gone away_  
  
  
It was morning and he had already risen. The rain from last night still hadn't let up as he sipped at his tea, staring blankly at the Daily Prophet. The headline read **"Mass Murdered Sirius Black Discovered Dead in Ministry of Magic; Public Demands Explanation"** and below it was a much younger picture of his beloved, grinning and waving to him as if they were still in school.   
  
His eyes filled to the brim with tears, he dropped the paper and moved away from the table. Remus ended up sitting on his living room couch, his face was buried into his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. Suddenly, he heard a somber voice. "Remus? Are you...all right?"  
  
He looked up to see Tonks' head in his fireplace, pausing for a minute before wiping away his tears with his sleeve. "Y-yeah...I'm f-fine, honestly." Remus said with a weak smile at Tonks.  
  
"...If you say so, you certainly don't look it." She stated matter-of-factly, then returned to her somber tone. "Anyway, the memorial thing is starting soon, are you going to port key in?"  
  
"Y-yes, I'll be there soon." Remus said miserably, wiping off his face again. She nodded, then disappeared to leave him alone.  
  
  
_Leaving flowers on your grave  
To show that I still care  
But black roses and Hail Mary's  
Can't bring back what's taken from me  
I reach to the sky  
And call out your name  
And if I could trade  
I would_  
  
  
It was later on that day, around noon to be exact. A hooded Remus walked along the lake at Hogwarts, following other members of the Order into the Forbidden Forrest. They walked a ways into the forrest in silence, until they came to a clearing with several gravestones scattered about the place, two of them were marked "Lily and James Potter".   
  
In the middle stood a huge statue made of black marble, it looked like an exact replica of the veil Sirius had fallen through. Teary-eyed as Remus was, he stood in silence as Albus stepped forward and said a few words, then patted his shoulder and began to exit the forrest followed by the other members except Tonks. "You want me to stay with you a while?" She questioned.  
  
Remus shook his head no, unable to form words at the moment. She nodded, hugged him briefly before turning to go. Tonks stopped suddenly, turning to look at Lupin.  
  
"If you need anything I'm just an owl away, I'll be there if you need anything at all." She said calmly, then continued her way out.   
  
Remus watched her go, then turned back to look at the statue. After a few minutes he moved slightly, pulling two entwined flowers, a black rose and a Hail Mary from his robes. He stepped forward and placed the flowers on the statue, then returned to where he formerly stood.  
  
How long Remus stood there, not even he knew. When the sun began to set he stirred, whispering his deceased love's name once before exiting the forrest.  
  
  
_And it feels  
And it feels like  
Heaven's so far away  
And it stings  
Yeah it stings now  
The world is so cold  
Now that you've gone away_  
  
  


*~*  
  
  


Author's Notes: This idea came to me while I was on the bus home, listening to Coldplay's _The Scientist_. I should have written it about that song...but I didn't for some reason, oh well.  
I'm considering making a prequel or sequel to this or something, but if it sucks as much as I think it does then I won't bother.  
  
Well, that's it. Feel free to R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed, as is praise. ^^   
Until I feel like writing again,  
S.S.  



End file.
